As a bone plate that secures portions of a broken long bone, including the femur or tibia, there is a known strip-shaped bone plate that has screw holes that are fastened to male screws provided at head portions of a plurality of screws that are fastened to the long bone (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In the case in which the bone plate of Patent Literature 1 is used in high tibial osteotomy of knee osteoarthritis, a cut made on an inner surface of the tibia is opened; a wedge-shaped artificial bone is inserted thereinto; the bone plate is placed at an anterior inner position of the tibia so as to bridge the cut and so as to avoid soft tissue connected to the tibia, such as medial collateral ligament or the like; and the bone plate is secured to the tibia by means of screws on either side of the cut. At this time, the two portions separated by the cut are supported at three points, namely, a hinge portion positioned on an outer side of the tibia, the artificial bone positioned rearward on an inner side, and the bone plate positioned at the anterior inner side.